


Сбывшаяся мечта

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Gakuen K -Wonderful School Days-, K Project
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Relationships: Суо Микото/Ята Мисаки
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Сбывшаяся мечта

Вчера в баре «Хомра» была очередная попойка. Причем к Яте впервые отнеслись как ко взрослому — налили пива, а не стали отшучиваться, что ему еще рано, или предлагать сок. Ну он и оторвался.  
Проснулся с гудящей головой и ощущением, что что-то вчера пошло не так. Потому что это совершенно точно была не его комната.   
Он повернул голову и застыл, буквально нос к носу столкнувшись со спящим Красным. Тот спал на животе, закинув руку на Яту, и, судя по всему, под тонким одеялом на нем ничего не было.  
От того, чтобы подскочить на три метра и оказаться где-то на потолке, Яту удержало осознание, что так он точно разбудит Короля. А он вовсе не был уверен, что готов слушать объяснения или разбираться, что произошло. Но и лежать вот так и ждать приговора было выше его сил. А вдруг он спьяну сам припёрся сюда и завалился к Королю в кровать?!   
От подобных мыслей, а тем более грядущих последствий, Яту прошиб холодный пот. А ведь такое было возможно. Что у трезвого на уме, у пьяного на языке, как говорится. Нет, не нужно паниковать, всему должно быть разумное объяснение. Ну не спалит же Король его, в самом деле, за подобную дерзость?!  
Ята скосил глаза и замер, сообразил, что за ним наблюдают.  
— Король... я... — слова, как назло, застряли в горле.   
Суо вздохнул в своей обычной манере, когда непонятно, просто ему надоела окружающая действительность или он сейчас спалит все к херам собачьим, а потом дёрнул его к себе и ткнулся губами в висок.  
— Спи, рано еще.  
Несколько минут Ята лежал, боясь даже дышать, не то что поверить в происходящее. А потом осторожно, чтобы не потревожить, обнял в ответ. Может, и не стоило напиваться, но раз мечта сбылась, то какая разница?


End file.
